Twilight Moon
by DarkstarShadowrose
Summary: Memory, it is the most sacred and precious of moments we live protected in the deepest recesses of our mind to be cherished like each new moment of existence. The lines between truth and lie vanish through the will of others leaving the past he had never


Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Sailor Moon. All rights belong to their creators. Distribution rights for the anime or manga belong to publishers and distributors, so please don't sue.

Author Note 1: This is my Second attempt at a NGE story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: I will be posting the prologue/chapter one without a beta's assistance so if anyone wants the job please tell me in the review.

Author note 3: This story just sort of came to me and I have no idea where it will lead but I enjoy it when my readers tell me where they think it is going so I can make them happy. This will be very AU at points and please let me know about pairing ideas if any.

* * *

Summary: Memory, it is the most sacred and precious of moments we live protected in the deepest recesses of our mind to be cherished like each new moment of existence. The lines between truth and lie vanish through the will of others leaving the past he had never known in doubt and bringing confusion to a weary mind. Twilight's power is coveted by many who are willing to do anything to obtain it but such a perversion can create horrid outcomes and a sinful heart cannot so easily be forgiven.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Twilight Moon

Chapter One: Protect

"_**A theory in Astronomy states that the asteroid field that exists between the planets of Mars and Jupiter was in fact once in actuality a Planet itself. This tenth world of the Sol System would have somehow been completely destroyed leaving behind only rocky debris to endlessly float as a testament to what once must have stood on its surface. No scientific evidence has ever truly been found to substantiate the Tenth World theory; however every stone does have a Tale to tell."**_

"_**Well Over a Thousand years ago each of Sol's worlds were becoming occupied as Alien races from far beyond the Milky Way came seeking planets to make their homes. One Such world was known as Gaea, a harsh and barren world devoid of life, it was however given hope when an alien presence stepped onto its surface. These Aliens were known as Adam and Lilith or as their children would call them, the All-Father and All-Mother of Gaea and with their power Gaea a once dead Planet began to flourish into a wondrous paradise like its fellow Worlds capable of sustaining those that would call it home."**_

"_**The Children of Gaea sought not only to learn the ways of Magic but also to Master the Light of their Soul's, that which kept them divided and separate allowing them to remain unique individuals. This power allowed them to harness their own inner gifts and develop them far beyond the magic that had so long ago changed their beloved Gaea from a desolate ball of rock into a Home world."**_

"_**The peace of Sol was shattered however when the first war broke out between the Kingdom of the Moon, and a Power on the Planet Earth known only as the Dark Kingdom. Gaea for the first time stood divided in its loyalty with many people believing it was simply best to let the pair fight this out themselves, while others desired to fight and unleash their power on the battlefield showing their superiority . . . and slowly the Seeds of Decent were sown."**_

"_**In the end the Moon and its Allies won the long battle and the Dark Kingdom was sealed away but Gaea had not fought and thus the Gaze of Sol's worlds fell upon the Inner World both sides having an opinion on the actions Gaea took. The Earth believed Gaea was silently siding with them desiring to remain independent of the Silver Alliance, Queen Selene of the Moon Kingdom however believed that Gaea had simply chosen peace knowing the Moon would triumph, after all she had not called on them so they simply chose not to act until needed."**_

"_**Time proceeded forward with peace reigning between the Silver Alliance and Earth, each side claiming that Gaea was their quiet ally and within their control. It is after the birth of Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon that both Kingdoms decided it was time to ask/demand Gaea submit the youngest prince and child of the All-Father and All-Mother to either serve as a general of the Earth or as a member of the Princesses Court, Gaea refused both."**_

"_**The desire for battle sparked so long ago in the heart's of the children of Gaea has only grown with time and now they cried out to the All-Father and All-Mother to declare war on Earth, to allow them under the command of the Sixteen children of Adam & Lilith to finally show the universe their strength. Many on Gaea even spoke of taking on the Silver Alliance once the Earth had fallen proving finally that Gaea was the most powerful of the Sol World's."**_

"_**War could not be avoided now but still the royalty of Gaea hesitated and in that single moment The Children of Gaea chose to rise up in revolt rather then be denied battle a second time, calling their Rulers weak hearted in the face of conflict. Seizing the opportunity provided both the Earth and Silver Alliance sent support to Gaea each hoping to end the madness in one fell swoop and to install their own government on Gaea once the All-Father, All-Mother, and their Sixteen Children were disposed of permanently."**_

"_**The True Children of Adam & Lilith known only as the Angels were made to stand up against the onslaught of enemies and shed blood for the first time, yet even with all their strength the Angels knew they could not hope to win this fight the enemy was simply too numerous and their hearts were heavy with the knowledge they were using the strongest weapons of Gaea to pierce the Soul's of their fellows. Facing such opposition it was the Eighteenth and Youngest child who would make the greatest difference and ultimately end the bitter struggle for Gaea once and for all."**_

"_**He chose to make the ultimate sacrifice by placing the All-Father and All-Mother into stasis leaving them to sleep even as they were each loaded into a separate ship, Lilith inside the ship known as the Black Moon, and Adam inside the vessel titled White Moon. One by one, he sealed his siblings into their most basic forms and hid them aboard the White Moon along with a Single weapon of the Angels known as the Lance of Longinus. Tearfully he launched both ships towards Earth saying a final farewell to his family before taking up his weapon and walking with his head held high from the Palace of Gaea to face the Armies waiting."**_

"_**I am the only one you will have today. . . I am the only one that needs to die with you" he spoke even as the enemy drew their weapons and charged.**_

"_**YOU WILL NEVER HAVE GAEA!"**_

"_**The events of the final battle for Gaea are unknown but the outcome made the Planets hold their breath as the world was slowly ripped apart by an unknown force leaving behind only stone debris. The Fate of the youngest Angel was never known but few believed he had perished in the battle."**_

"_**The White moon descended to the southern pole of Earth without anyone noticing, its shell being shed and over time becoming the continent known as Antarctica, while the Black Moon fell in what is now the country of Japan and was buried deep within the planet protected and hidden by layers of rock and dirt."**_

"_**Time continued on and the Story of the Silver Alliance was ended in the second war with Earth under the Banner of the Dark Kingdom by the hand of a Sorceress named Beryl who had unsealed the power of Metallia and waged her bloody crusade against the Moon Kingdom. Using the full power of the Silver Imperium Crystal the Queen of the Moon was able to seal Metallia and her forces away once again and send the souls of the Children of the Silver Alliance into the future at the cost of her own life but even the end of life does not mean the end of influence."**_

_**And So Our Story Begins . . .**_

_**

* * *

**_

A teenager of fourteen sighed as he walked the city streets dressed in a short sleeved white button-up shirt and dark slacks his dark brown hair slightly long in the front almost allowing his bangs to cover his cobalt blue eyes from others view, Many people around him seemed to be enjoying the beautiful day laughing and smiling as they walked going about their daily business but the young man seemed to have a perpetual look of depression etched into his face as if an aura of sorrow was constantly clinging to his body. It is by some twisted design of the universe that this melancholy young man was also one of three children who decided the fate of the world on a daily basis.

Shinji Ikari, age fourteen, designated Third Child by the Marduk Institute, and Pilot of _**Evangelion Unit-01**_ aimlessly strolled without purpose or destination his hands resting behind his head as he turned his gaze upwards watching the few puffy clouds that dotted the sky as they passed through the heavens. The newly arrived Second Child one Asuka Langley Soryu, whom he had met during a visit to the UN battleship _**"Over the Rainbow"**_ and subsequently fought an attacking _**ANGEL**_ with, was currently at _**Nerv**_ being tested, and generally being shown the lay of the land leaving Shinji with nothing but free time to wander and muse.

'_The only problem with being given free time is I have no one to spend it with or anything at all to do.' _Shinji thought with just a tiny bit of bitterness entering his mind.

There in lay the problem for the young Ikari, as anyone and everyone he could think of to spend time with was either out of town, in the case Kensuke who was visiting a Naval Museum in old Kyoto, busy with something else, Toji visiting his sister and having practice with the track and field team along with basketball practice in the late evening, spending time with someone else, Rei had last been seen by the boy talking to his Father and that was something he didn't intend to approach if he ever had a choice in the matter, or finally had duties to attend to, Hikari as his last resort had a student council meeting and any number of other reasonability's.

This all contributed to the emergence of a very bored Evangelion Pilot, which always led to the inner sadness in his heart always coming out to haunt his every thought.

"This really sucks . . . ." A rare compliant flowed from the boy's lips finally as he gave up hope for any sort of excitement.

Turning his eyes away from the sky he glanced around noticing he was in a section of _**Tokyo-03**_ known as _**Old Tokyo,**_ for it's less advanced and simplistic architecture modelled after the lost capital of Japan, though he had never actually been in this part of the city he had overheard some of his classmates talk about coming here and supposedly it had stores that dealt primarily in jewellery, antiques, and items mostly from before _**Second Impact**_.

People seemed to gather here as well enjoying the nostalgic feeling of being back in the original Tokyo laughing as they enjoyed the many delights offered by cart-based vendors or moved in and out of the different shops with packages that reminded them of what was lost or what they had never known in the case of the younger generation.

'_This is place is rather nice . . . '_

Spotting a simple antiques shop a few yards away he allowed the tiniest of smiles to cross his face as he began walking towards something in the air seeming to clear away the majority of depressed mood. The tinkle of a bell sounded as he pushed the door open the old wood creaking ever so slightly at being moved and elderly man with a bald head, white beard, and dressed simply in a long sleeved dress shirt, slacks, and a black vest stood behind the counter smiling kindly at the boy. A plethora of items lined the shelves/walls ranging from the simplest of paintings to the most elaborate of ancient kimono's hanging on the wall and everything in-between.

"Good afternoon young man and welcome to my store is there anything I can help you find?" the man asked with a cheerful voice.

"Um, no I'm just looking around." He replied with a bit of embarrassment believing he is wasting the man's time.

"That's fine I'm sure something will catch your eye." The man stated offhandedly, leaving Shinji to his browsing.

Bowing to the man he started to walk around the shop examining some of the paintings imagining how many of them would look in his room or around the apartment before shaking his head at the prospect, while Misato was the type to like art she wasn't particularly agile when drunk and the thought of her throwing up or ramming into a hanging picture in the middle of the night simply didn't appeal to him. Ignoring the clothing for the simple fact he would have no idea how to clean fabric that had lasted that long and still looked so pristine and beautiful he began looking around cases and stands laden with period weapons of Japanese history, and while not as big as military Otaku as Kensuke he did know a few things about them considering his training at _**Nerv**_.

Stopping in his tracks his cobalt blue eyes were drawn to a weapons stand at the very end of the isle that unlike traditional sword-stands that always carried the three blades of the samurai this stand was designed to support a single unique weapon. Its length was actually taller then Shinji with two wide, curved blades on opposite ends of a pole resembling the shape of a feather taken from a mythical Angel's wings and seeming to be forged from a metal he could not recognize the deadly edges glinting in the low-light of the shop. Almost if pulled by some unknown force Shinji began taking steps towards the weapon his breath for some strange reason quickening and his right hand reaching out for the black pole longingly a feeling of familiarity rushing through his system the closer to it he came.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the voice of the shopkeeper came from behind Shinji breaking him from the spell the weapon seemed to weave over him.

"I've never seen anything like it" Shinji responded wrapping his hand around the pole a shock seeming to run through his body from the point of contact.

"It's a one of a kind piece that's for sure the man I bought it from said no other Sword like it exists on Earth." The man explained watching as the pilot lifted the weapon with ease its weight seemingly nothing to him.

"It's really beautiful" Shinji breathed out staring at the craftsmanship of the blades.

"If memory recalls he said the weapon was called _**Hakumei no Yaiba,**_ though how he knew that escapes me. I do believe you have found what it is you were looking for after all young man."

'_Blade of the Twilight . . .' _Shinji thought looking back to the man meeting his eyes before speaking.

"I could never . . . I mean this sword is precious to you sir I couldn't take it away from you . . . Besides I doubt I have enough money for it."

"Nonsense My young friend, if I didn't wish to sell it I would never have put it inside the store. Somehow I have the feeling you were meant to find that weapon so much so that I am willing to sell it to you for half price more then reasonable I think."

'_I want to buy this sword and it is a bargain . . . And I have never spent any of the money I get from __**Nerv**__ . . . . . I think I will.'_

"Thank you Sir I will take you up on your offer" Shinji relented bowing to the man in respect.

"Excellent I knew you would something just told me that you couldn't turn away that weapon, now follow me." Leading the teenager to the front counter he slid _**Hakumei no Yaiba**_ into a protective case and then into a cardboard container before passing it back to his customer along with a boxed version of the stand. Taking Shinji's electronic bankcard he quickly finished the transaction and let the boy get on his way.

'_And so her plan is set into motion . . . . . Good luck Shinji . . . '_

_**

* * *

**_

Returning home to an empty apartment was a common occurrence for the young Ikari even more so was the note left by his supposed guardian announcing she had gone out for an evening with Dr Ritsuko Akagi, which meant Misato had dragged the faux blonde out to drink. Such situations called for a simple dinner with a plate being left for the captain's return and a quiet evening with only his guardian's enigmatic hyper-intelligent warm-water penguin, pen-pen. Placing a few salmon fillets in the pet's bowl an instant insurance that he would be left alone for the remainder of the night he quickly threw together a simple but elegant meal of miso soup, rice, chicken, shrimp, and various spices before picking up his packages and retreating to his room.

"Alright first things first I suppose" he stated taking out the pieces for the wooden stand and spending a few minutes assembling the various pieces before being placed on his nightstand next to his futon.

The lid of the cardboard box was lifted away and discarded on the floor following shortly thereafter by the rest of the box as Shinji drew the protective case, which was thrown aside moments later like the lid and box forgotten by the young Ikari. Once more Shinji seemed enraptured by the unique sword, slowly beginning to twirl it with both hands the speed quickly picking up until the _**Hakumei no Yaiba**_ was moving like the blades of fan before his eyes.

Suddenly he spun on the balls of his feet bringing the weapon around in a fluid diagonal strike that cut through the air in the centre of his room, his hands slid further away from the centre of the pole spreading out for a firmer grip and his breath slowed down becoming light and controlled.

'_How am I doing this?"_

'_**Just let go and I will remind you' **_a soft feminine voice whispered in his mind, yet Shinji found himself heeding the advice instead of questioning just what was happening.

Shinji began a Kata an instant later, his movements' jerky as his muscles tried to adjust to the intricate patterns of slashes and strikes, his body unused to such activity. The style of combat he was using was graceful utilizing agility that reminded him of a gentle wind and elegant focusing on speed instead of brute strength, like the flowing of water invoking a sense of déjà vu in his heart, but at the same time he simply didn't understand how he could know any of this never having been someone to study self-defence or swordsmanship. Gradually the protests of his joints faded away from the forefront of his mind as if his muscles had finally remembered just what they should be doing instead of hindering his limbs progress, allowing his body to finally increase the speed of his actions until it felt right to him.

The whistling of the blades as they cut through the air encompassing like a Siren's song to his ears, light glinting off of the sharp edges reflecting in his cobalt eyes, the heavy scent of his own sweat invading his nostrils causing them to flare but never increase his breathing, the feel of the wooden pole against his palms as he moved strangely comforting to some far corner of his spirit, all of these elements seemed to combine robbing Shinji of his perception of passing time.

'_Who are you?'_

'_**You have forgotten much but still after all this time I have finally found you again.'**_

'_Do I know you?'_

'_**There was a time long ago my dearest Shinji-kun when you and I were never apart . . . Even though your body is so weak right now, I can feel your strength returning as our souls resonate once more in harmony, your heritage awakening.'**_

'_I don't understand'_

'_**Please forgive me for this . . . '**_

Before Shinji could respond to the strange voice his entire body halted in mid-step his limbs going rigid and his muscles all tightening the loss of balance making the teenager fall onto his futon his back arching upwards on contact his mouth opening wide in a gurgling scream as pain unlike any before it lanced throughout his form. Suddenly his insides began to feel as if they were on fire causing his arms to instinctually wrap around himself in an attempt to dull the intense spasms of his abdomen, cobalt blue eyes slamming shut as his forehead seemed to be pierced by a thousand ice-cold needles. As he lay there suffering he was left ignorant of the marking appearing on his forehead and glowing a bright crimson, the symbol being that of a simple pair of blood-red angel wings spread as if in flight connected in the centre by a star of the same colour.

After seemingly an eternity the pain ceased and Shinji's joints unlocked his body completely relaxing as then tension vanished and his breathing evened out his mind spiralling down into the depths of sleep, the _**Hakumei no Yaiba**_ lifting into the air as if of its own accord and settling back onto the wooden stand and the strange symbol fading from his brow.

Everything seemed quiet once more until a breeze ruffled the curtains bathing the young Ikari in the light of the full moon an aura of blazing silver and radiant gold wrapping about his unconscious form, once more the winged mark blazed into existence painting the room in hues of ruby before dimming as if in battle with another entity. In a sudden burst of power the mark vanished only to be replaced by another this symbol a golden crescent moon in the dead centre of Shinji's forehead, beams of bright yellow light flaring from it and roaming around the sparse bedroom.

Upon its stand the _**Hakumei**_ began to crackle with bolts of dark blue and bright red lightning that danced along its surface leaping from the point of each blade as if lashing out at the unknown presence in the room. Vibrations seemed to flow through the weapon causing it to shake violently as if suppressing a dark rage from boiling over a sort of murderous intent coming from seemingly inside the _**Hakumei**_ directed everywhere save the slumbering form of Shinji Ikari.

The ebb and flow of both the electrical discharge and the intent only increased when an ethereal almost transparent form appeared within the room standing just inside the window next to Shinji's bed having the maximum distance between itself and the twilight sword. The image was that of a woman wreathed in a dress of spun moonlight the same golden crescent gracing her brow as did the Third Child's her hair was long and silver seeming to shine as she reached a pale hand forward towards the boy's brow.

"_**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" **_a female voice roared seeming to echo outwards from the centre of the _**Hakumei no Yaiba**_.

"_**Please be silent Hakumei, you might wake the boy and the changes are painful enough with him asleep."**_ The spirit replied her voice elegant and refined.

"_**I won't let you taint him not after waiting so long to find my partner again!"**_

"_**I am offering the young Prince a gift not a taint just as your soul resonates allowing his spirit to reclaim the missing pieces for his body, so does my presence resonate within him insuring another change as well one that will make him stronger and make sure my darling Serenity is protected once more."**_

"_**You'll destroy him! He is not of your people no matter how close in genetics your species are Shinji cannot survive such a change he is a child of Gaea not of the Moon!"**_

"_**Then I will change him that is the only choice left."**_

"_**Do you truly hate us so much . . .? To take their son away from them a second time, to twist and pervert his mind until the lines between truths and lie is so skewed, he is driven mad?"**_

"_**The Truth will be what he chooses to accept Hakumei in either case you are the last being who should speak about altering someone's mind especially this boy's, Shinji Ikari is precious it is why I am willing to do so much for him. The pain he has suffered I will take it away by force if need be for the second time."**_

"_**I won't let you do this again!"**_

"_**You won't have a choice Hakumei no Yaiba" **_with that declaration the spirit seemed to glow a pure white colour before flowing into the centre of the weapon.

"_**Only one can be the partner at his side . . . "**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Where am I?"**_

"_Well that's a silly question Shinji-kun" a voice to his right spoke up casing him to blink._

"_What do you mean Tabris?" he replied his cobalt eyes staring at the silver haired form of a boy no older then five his voice sounding smaller then it usually did._

_The pair was sitting in large open field that was filled with flowers and tall grass painting the terrain in a myriad of colour as if they were seated in the centre of a rainbow with a odd sea-green sky above them the few clouds a shade of tan as they slid across the sky. The boy next to him was slightly taller then Shinji found himself to be with dull silver almost grey coloured hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes that seemed to shine with kindness dressed in a dark blue pair of paints, shirt, vest, and cape a golden circlet baring a single opal at it's centre resting on his brow._

"_Okaasan & Otousan would never send you to the Moon Kingdom or the Earth just because they're trying to decide just whose side we're on, which is rather funny considering it's neither. You're not going anywhere so don't worry about it life's too good to spend it bothering to worry Otouto." Tabris answered flicking Shinji in the nose playfully._

"_Ow, hey stop that Tabris you're only a year older then me aren't you supposed to be the responsible one, you know my mature example of how to behave as a Prince?" Shinji retorted rubbing his nose a bit as the boy laughed falling on his back._

"_I'll leave being a good role model to Sachiel and our older siblings Shinji-kun, we're kids why should we be bothered with manners, decorum, and saying the simplest things in the longest most drawn out way possible? You are entirely too worried about living up to the whole high ideals of Nobility thing Ariel makes us suffer through, Relax and be a child for now it all fades away too fast."_

"_You way to laid back Tabris don't you ever worry about anything?"_

"_Not really I just lay back and choose to ignore the troubles around me."_

"_That's because you don't carry a burden" Shinji responded softly looking to the side his eyes drawn to the flowers._

"_True and because of it you won't be leaving Gaea anytime soon my dear little brother." Tabris responded with a sigh._

"_Why is it I was born __**Hakumei no Tenshi**__?"_

_**Ripple**_

"_**Hakumei no Tenshi**__, which is a pretty name to be known by, if you ask Me." a young feminine voice complimented from behind Shinji causing him to blink at the surroundings._

_Shinji was standing on a balcony made of marble his head not actually reaching the height of the railing and below him laid a magnificent display of flowing fountains and large body of water that made up the Lunar Water Gardens of the Moon Kingdom and floating the sky silhouetted by the stars was a beautiful emerald & sapphire jewel known to everyone as the planet Earth. Turning around to regard the speaker his eyes fell on a young girl around the age of four or five with long blonde hair restrained by an orange bow and bright blue eyes dressed in a frilly white dress becoming a child of nobility watching him with a slightly inquisitive look, which was most likely due to his crimson coloured eyes or the fact that he had his tiny hand wrapped around a much larger weapon._

"_Thank you, on Gaea each of my siblings the Princes and Princesses born are given such a title to represent themselves but they aren't our actual names. My name is Shinji, Youngest Prince of the Planet Gaea and Eighteenth Angel," he finally stated bowing to the girl, who in turn curtseyed to him._

"_I am Minako, Princess of the Planet Venus. A pleasure to meet you" she replied with as much refinement as someone their age knew._

"_The pleasure is mine Minako-Hime," Shinji added in picking up the different formalities his sister Ariel had taught him._

_Turning back to the beautiful scenery he was fairly surprised when he felt Minako approach and take up the position to his left her right hand resting under her chin as she stared at him as if considering something important the tip of her tongue just peeking from the corner of her mouth. The entire situation was odd too Shinji as almost everyone had avoided him since his arrival hours ago because of his oddly coloured eyes, pale complexion, and his casual display of a weapon, in fact throughout the evening people had simply followed the necessary formal greetings before leaving him alone, which is what he had thought this girl to be doing in the first place only for her to remain in his company rather then return to the Ball being held in honour of his arrival._

"_Pink" the girl finally called out snapping her fingers._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Your favourite colour is Pink isn't it?" she asked looking smug._

"_Um, no sorry that is the favourite colour of my sister Leliel" Shinji answered watching the girl laugh nervously._

"_Darn I thought for sure I guessed right this time. So what's with that thing your carrying around I've never seen anything like it."_

"_Um right, well this is __**Hakumei no Yaiba**__ my partner if you will, She is one of the ancient weapons my Otousan & Okaasan possess and was passed on to me just like the weapons of my siblings. I'm the only one capable of wielding her power because it is essentially the same as my own and she seems to get annoyed if anyone else tries to hold her" he explained allowing Minako to examine the weapon without touching it._

"_Wow that is so Cool my Mother told me that we might be training with weapons but nothing like that. You're going to be the strongest Sailor Senshi ever Shinji-kun!" The blonde gushed with a light pink colour gracing her cheeks._

"_A what?" he asked blinking in confusion._

_**Ripple**_

"_A Sailor Senshi, it's the title given to the Court of the Moon that protects the life of the Princess and the defence of the Silver Alliance. They can be very deadly fighters Shinji-kun so you would do well to remember that beneath their rather revealing outfits lays a powerful Magical and physical force that if underestimated will kill you." A voice detailed in a deep baritone._

"_Hai, I won't forget something like that Zeruel-niisan but do you really think that war is coming?" Shinji responded wiping a cloth over his face clearing away sweat and grime from his vision._

"_It's a possibility neither the Earth or Silver Alliance was too happy with the refusal to send you and the Rebels have been gaining support for nearly Six years because Otousan & Okaasan refuse to throw our world headlong into war. Even if it doesn't happen you will continue your training Otouto I won't let one of my siblings be thought of as a weakling." Zeruel stated as Shinji finally got the last bit of irritation out of his eyes._

_Zeruel appeared to be in his late teen or early twenties standing at an impressive height of 7.1 with dark brown hair not unlike Shinji's, Crimson eyes, and pale skin he was dressed in a dark blue Chinese styled fighting outfit with gold trim but despite its baggy nature the clothing did nothing to hide the rippling mass of pure muscle that hid beneath it. Simply put Zeruel was strong supposedly on par with the All-Father Adam his weapon being a large double-edged blade known as a Buster Sword that had been given the name __**Omni no Yaiba**__ and as Shinji knew from experience that weapon could kill just about anything with his brother's strength driving it. _

_Many would think by his appearance that Zeruel was temperamental or at least the type to go berserk but they would be wrong if anything the giant held himself to a strict code of honour and ethics, possessing a intelligent mind that allowed him to turn any battle in his favour no matter the opposition._

"_You're eleven now Shinji, the times for childish things has passed and the present will not hold out for you to become ready. Even Tabris with his jovial spirit had to face the reality of our stations for we carry the burden of our birth and our lineage."_

"_Innocence doesn't last forever . . . .. " Shinji muttered to himself even as he levelled one of __**Hakumei's**__ blades at Zeruel._

"_If it were possible Shinji-kun I would let you remain innocent forever but no for us it can never last for the powers we wield must be controlled lest we unleash it on those we love." The tall male responded even as he easily hefted his sword with his right hand and aimed the point at Shinji a small gracing his lips._

"_Now come and face me, if you manage to land one hit on me I'll convince Ramiel to overlook her watch on your Sweet Tooth for an hour."_

"_Better get ready then Aniki because I am in the mood for a chocolate Sundae and I aim to have a BIG ONE" The boy responded with a fire in his eyes even as he charged Zeruel with a battle cry._

_**Ripple**_

_The sound of metal impacting metal rang loudly in Shinji's ears almost like the ringing of a bell mixed with a clap of thunder even as he continued to apply pressure on his opponent one of __**Hakumei's**__ blades trying to overcome the hooked blade of a glaive. Suddenly he broke the stalemate between them and leapt back causing his enemy to stumble forward with the momentum she had been applying to their clash. The single moment of falter was all Shinji needed as he moved forward to capitalize on the weakness his body moving fluidly as his right arm moved forward bringing one of the blades to rest under his opponents chin the very tip of the sword at her throat ready to unleash the torrent of blood from her carotid artery._

"_Do you yield Hotaru-chan?" he asked in civil voice his unique sword never wavering from its position._

"_Hai" the girl nodded and Shinji took a few steps back his right hand twirling __**Hakumei**__ so that one blade pointed diagonally to his lower right and the other rested flat against his back as he then bowed to honour his adversary._

_Hotaru, Princess of the Planet Saturn and Senshi of silence was about three years younger then Shinji and the other members of Serenity's court, in which he also happened to be the only male but like himself Hotaru had been born carrying a burden few could understand. The girl before him had black hair with purple highlights that barely reached her shoulders and a pair of purple eyes that gazed at him with none of the childhood innocence someone of her age should have in their depths. The two were a lot alike both wielding weapons of terrible power, __**Hakume**__i and his own Angelic powers in his case, and the __**Silence Glaive**__ in Hotaru's, both held in their hands the ability to Destroy or Create at a whim and such a terrible burden had made the two able to confide in one another._

"_You've been sparring with Haruka again" He commented simply as he moved to retrieve a towel from the sidelines._

"_Hai, she is the only one willing to fight me seriously how did you know?" she asked after following him._

"_She is a very aggressive fighter that likes to overpower her opponents in direct combat instead of thinking strategically but while that works fine against most enemy that approach fails when fighting me. Plus you always fight this way after sparring with her." if anything this caused Hotaru to blink at how predictable she seemed to be._

"_I'd never noticed before because most of our spars end this way but perhaps that's the problem."_

"_You adapt to how your opponent fights but when you suddenly switch enemies your left with a disadvantage because you are fighting the way you were before while at the same time trying to decipher the new opponent's style so you can shift accordingly. It's a good strategy when dealing with a uniform set of enemies but not a very good idea when fighting people with very differing ideas on how to win a battle."_

"_You've been reading Rei's books again haven't you?"_

"_Whatever gave you that idea?" Shinji asked as the dup left the training room and proceeded down the Halls of the Moon Palace._

"_Every time she shares on of her books with it is like you become an ancient general or Zen Master." Hotaru replied pointing out his own predictable behaviours._

"_The Philosophy of war is a rather interesting subject I suppose I'm just not old enough to hide my enjoyment."_

_**Ripple**_

"_Where am I?"_

_Shinji found himself floating in a world of nothing, an endless void that stretched out in ever direction and pulsed like the beating of a heart each time the colour of this place shifting between Red and Gold as if the two colours were fighting for dominance. The strange visions that had plagued him seemed to replay repeatedly in his minds eye the dialogue beginning to increase in volume with each repetition as if vying for his attention over the other. A migraine was building behind his eyes piercing his brain like a thousand white hot needles causing him to curl his body into the foetal position with his eyes shut tightly against the pain, though unknown to Shinji sparks of crimson began to dance across his skin._

"_My head . . . Why does my head hurt so much" he whimpered brining his arms up to wrap around his head._

"_**Protect . . ." **__A voice whispered to his pained mind as the world switched to gold again._

"_What?" Shinji's eyes snapped open peering through his fingers into the bright void._

"_**Protect . . . "**_

"_I don't understand . . . . Protect what?"_

"_**Protect . . ." **_

"_I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Shinji cried out as the pain in his temples increased._

"_**You must protect her . . . You must protect them"**__ the voice whispered seeming to calm the pain in his head._

"_Protect . . . __"Shinji intoned as it seemed to help quell the throbbing willing at this point to do anything to halt it. _

"_**NO . . ." **__another voice shrieked as the colour scheme shifted to red and the pain began a new forcing the young Ikari to cry out._

"_**THEY ARE THE ENEMY YOU CANNOT HELP THEM!" **__Shinji curled more into himself at the angry voice the red sparks dancing over his form increasing in intensity._

"_It hurts . . ." "_

"_**USE YOUR POWERS TO DESTROY THEM AND THE OTHER ENEMIES OF GAEA!"**_

"_Stop it . . . please"_

"_**TAP THE POWER INSIDE OF YOU AND TURN IT AGAINST THOSE THAT WOULD CAUSE US PAIN!"**_

"_Stop I'm begging you."_

"_**KILL THEM ALL!"**_

"_STOP IT!" Shinji finally exploded his body uncurling in an instant his eyes wide as the crimson sparks suddenly lashed out from around his body in a fierce storm of crimson lightning._

"_**Protect . . . "**_

_The Maelstrom of power flowing around Shinji was observed by two souls, one connected to his very being through the core of her own, and the other desiring to soothe this wounded soul by bringing him into a new life one that would give him peace while also insuring her precious one's protection from the darkness. It seemed the first round had gone to the latter as the void was once more wreathed in golden light that steadily wrapped around Shinji's body like a warm embrace. _

_The former had made a mistake in her handling of the situation but then again she had not had time to fully synchronize once again with her counterpart and so had little information to use to stave off the intruders presence but patience truly was a virtue and the spirit of __**Hakumei no Yaiba**__ had waited this long for her Master to return she could wait a little longer to help him remember. This time she would not lose Shinji to the blinding light of the full Moon._

"_**Hakumei Tenshi no Chikara!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sprawling capital of Japan in the post _**Second Impact**_ era the second city to be given the name Tokyo had been built to mimic its predecessor in appearance hoping to retain at least some of the culture lost to the immense flooding after the great calamity. It was however not without its perils and like its sister-city of Tokyo-3 faced the threat of invasion at any time; but their enemy was not the monolithic Angels, but instead came in the form of Youma that attempted through subterfuge to leech on the energy of the people who lived here. Appearing in human guises, they are impossible to detect and possess fearsome powers that can be unleashed on a whim against any who dare stand in their way but they gain nothing from direct conflict preferring to instead lure unsuspecting victims into traps like a spider that catches insects in its web.

Time and again though, these evil forces have been discovered and subsequently defeated by a group of heroines that are known as the Sailor Senshi, mostly due to the odd uniforms they are seen wearing when going into combat. Possessing their own powers seemingly derived from the elements each also carries a name taken from one of the planets of Sol with the notable exception of one, they seem to be the only force capable of fighting the Youma on even terms.

The first of these heroines to appear in _**Tokyo-2**_ was Sailor Moon, a blonde with twin long ponytails and blue eyes who many believed was simply copying the exploits of _**Sailor V**_ a popular heroine in London that had spawned several highly successful product lines around the world but no one could doubt that Sailor Moon was protecting the city from something they could not understand.

Four other Senshi soon followed Sailor Moon arriving in time to lend their aid against the darkness when it seemed the others would fall from a new strategy. Sailor Mercury a highly intelligent girl with short blue hair, Sailor Mars a raven haired beauty baring a temper to match her elemental disposition, Sailor Jupiter a tall athletic female with brown hair worn in a ponytail always eager for battle, and finally Sailor Venus a blonde that bore striking resemblance to the famous London heroine are the names we know them by but like their leader, nothing else has ever been discovered about them besides their willingness to lay their lives on the line against the Youma.

The turmoil of such a life locked in this struggle with the fate of possibly the world hanging in the balance cannot be imagined save by those who have also lived a life of constant battle, for example the Evangelion Pilots of _**Tokyo-3**_. Then again warriors often are the only ones who can understand each other and when the conflict arises it is impossible to tell just who might be the ally coming to your rescue.

The stars twinkled in the heavens like a billion tiny candles surrounding a shining full moon as if to banish the darkness that haunted the night back into the shadows but despite the tranquil appearance danger was still in store and evil had once again surfaced. A new hair salon owned and operated by award winning hairstyle designer Kariko Tokoyama recently opened offering free haircuts as part of a promotion for the new business's grand opening, however this is not the entire story behind the giveaway in fact it serves a far more sinister purpose.

"I have found you, Sailor Moon"

"What?" the words had barely left the girls mouth before a left hand grabbed her shoulder pinning her to the chair and the right moved in closer brandishing a pair of scissors.

Minako Aino, age fourteen felt her crystalline blue eyes starting to close and her limbs becoming heavy as the employees of the hair salon she had brought her friend Tsukino Usagi too began spraying a thick mist throughout the establishment putting the other patrons to sleep. She could feel her lustrous blonde hair settling around her from its place formerly in the hair steamer even as conciseness was quickly slipping away from her dragging her down into the depths of slumber. Minako lost sight of her assailant, who just happened to be the owner and proprietor of the hair salon as her eyelids finally lost the battle to remain open and every muscle in her body seemed to relax leaving her completely immobile.

"NO, you must not sleep!" Kariko demanded as she shook the girl violently causing her to let out a squeak of pain the scissors in her right hand making a snipping noise as she opened and closed them in rapid succession.

"Now hand over the Silver Crystal."

"What are you talking about?" Minako responded in a soft tired voice neither woman noticing another blonde girl crawling across the floor staying below the cloud of gas.

"Don't play dumb! The computer told me your hair is the same as Sailor Moon's!" she snapped back beginning to rebound Minako back and forth on the chair in anger.

'_I see... So that's when Usagi's hair got on me.' _Minako thought recalling earlier that day when she had visited her friend and brushed out her long hair in an attempt to help lift the melancholy girl's spirits.

"So you absolutely refuse to hand over the Silver Crystal? In that case I have some ideas on how to change your mind." Stepping away from her prey Kariko joined her dead-eyed employees as they formed a loose circle around her a malicious glint shining in her eyes.

Slowly at first the bodies of the employees seemed to begin to rotate around the woman with not so much as a movement from their bodies and gradually the spinning grew faster until it seemed the woman was embraced by a cyclone of red, white, and blue oddly resembling a barbershops pole. Dark energy swirled at the base causing the shop to be painted with malicious shadows, bolts of black lightning to lance upwards and arch into the twisting mass as it began to shrink in on itself becoming the shape of a cocoon or seed. Minako was still unable to move her eyes taking in the spectacle even as the mass began to stop spinning the ominous energy slipping away as if it never existed as whatever had happened in the span of a few heartbeats finally reached completion.

The being stood at a height somewhere between six and seven feet dressed in a bodysuit of red with grey accents, broad shoulders that appeared spherical and each bore a diagonal spike jutting outwards. The beast was humanoid and female with dull blue skin and blonde hair bound in four tight braids her forehead baring an oval-shaped jewel that matched the shape of her pupils the sclera of the eye being amber and she her ears had become pointed like a mythical elf. An odd red, white, and blue gauntlet rested on her right arm leaving the rest of it bare along with her left arm the same pair of scissors Kariko had been clutching before now rested in this monster's hand.

"Oh no, The Dark Kingdom has turned Tokoyama-san into a Youma. Wait there, Minako-chan I'll rescue you soon." Usagi stated as she hid around a corner having had to crawl there to avoid the knockout gas her hair still coated in the soapsuds from shampoo.

"_**Moon Prism Power Makeup!"**_

"Now, perhaps you will change your mind" the Youma spoke as it stalked closer to Minako.

"Stop, she is not Sailor Moon" a voice called drawing the attention of the predator and its prey.

"Impossible" the warrior of the Dark Kingdom muttered looking at the girl before her clearly being Sailor Moon before turning to gaze at her prisoner, which the computer had identified as Sailor Moon.

"You say you'll do haircuts for free but you take advantage of girls who have little allowance! Sailor Moon will not forgive such a crooked Youma, In the name of the Moon I will punish you!" the heroine declared loudly to the enemy.

"To think you came here all on your own, just like a slug jumping into a heap of salt." The Youma stated with a laugh lifting its right hand up and amazingly, it retracted back into its gauntlet.

'_Slug' _Usagi thought with sweat drop at the insult.

"I am the Youma Mitsuami and I will melt you just like a slug!" Mitsuami called out as her left hand moved attaching what appeared to be a crimson hairdryer to her gauntlet. Levelling it at Sailor Moon, it released a torrent of blistering flame forcing the blonde to dive out of the way or risk being completely incinerated. Refuge came in the form of a row of potted plants sitting on a stone stand.

"Usagi-chan" Minako groaned out before her head fell into her chest still too weak to even move.

"Wet hair must be dried!" a wave of flames swept over the cover Usagi had taken turning the potted plants that had rested on it into nothing but ash set in a blackened pot and rest on charred marble. Looking from where she ducked the Senshi of the Moon screamed at the sight.

"Bangs are a little long don't you think?"

Mitsuami leapt into the air wielding a giant razor blade forcing Usagi to roll away as the Youma fell towards her former location the weapon tearing a deep hole into the ground and causing smoke to rise from the impact of both blade and Youma. Sailor Moon turned her eyes towards her enemy only to gain a look of panic on her face and immediately start rolling to her left as Mitsuami stood a new attachment on herself that fired pairs of scissors in the fashion of a machine gun.

Usagi was barely staying ahead of the deadly projectile and she moved along the floor, until she slammed into a cart of supplies and as the Youma drew closer, she lifted a jar of powder before launching it at Mitsuami the impact causing an explosion of powder that seemed to blind it as well as enshroud it in a cloud of particles.

"Why you" the monster choked out with a cough its left hand covering its eyes trying to rid itself of the painful irritation.

"Youma Mitsuami, no, Kariko-san, with the Crescent Moon Wand I will turn you back to normal. _**Moon Healing –" **_Sailor Moon's words were interrupted as something sharp struck her hand in a flash causing her to drop her wand, which she quickly retrieved before her eyes fell on the sight of a Black Rose imbedded in the tile.

'_This is . . . it can't be . . . It can't be'_ Usagi thought as she slowly turned to where the rose had come from facing one of the stylist chairs that began turning to face her. A man dressed in a black full tuxedo with a top hate covering his dark hair and cape with red lining sat there casually with his arms crossed a pair of white gloves adorning his hands.

"Tuxedo Kamen" Usagi whispered in disbelief tears shining in her eyes as he looked up.

"You're safe, I'm so glad!"

"I am not who you think" he spoke rising from the stylist chair and walking towards the heroine a frown marring his features.

"What?"

"I am a _**Shitennou**_ of the _**Dark Kingdom**_, Endymion." He answered calmly.

"Yo-you can't be!"

"Sailor Moon hand over the Silver Crystal" he demanded as he drew the top of a cane from his jacket the shaft extending from it a second later.

"Why? How come?" Usagi was at a loss for what to say or do in this instance; she had even forgotten about the Youma. Mitsuami in this time had cleared her eyes and attached something new to her gauntlet; a giant oversized electric hair clipper smoke billowed up from it seemingly to run on a gas engine.

"Finally the engine started" Mitsuami stated turning to face the pair brandishing the rather deadly looking instrument.

"What?" Sailor Moon turned and barley had time to dodge out of the way of an incoming strike ending up near the front entrance of the salon even as the weapon ripped apart the ground where it struck sending chunks of tile linoleum into the air.

"Mitsuami take the Silver Crystal from her," Endymion ordered.

"Hai"

"This can't be happening."

"I SHALL SHAVE YOUR HEAD!" Mitsuami cried as she charged the Senshi of the Moon.

"No way" Sailor Moon yelled as she turned and ran through the automatic doorway. The Youma giving chase by tearing through the doorway sending glass and stone flying into the street, which left an impressively sized hole in place of the hair salons entryway.

"I must contact the others with my communication device. Tuxedo Kamen is our enemy?" Minako whispered as she watched Endymion calmly stroll out after the other two. Slowly she was able to lift a pen from her pocket topped with a strange symbol.

"_**Venus Power Makeup!"**_

The quiet night of _**Tokyo-2**_ was shattered by the sounds of Sailor Moon screaming as she ducked and weaved to avoid the frantic attempts by the Dark Kingdom Youma Mitsuami to both steal her precious Silver Crystal and use its over sized electric hair clipper to remove her head from her body permanently. Throughout it all Endymion stood by impassively watching while also spouting orders to his subordinate seeming to be content in staying out of combat for the moment. Neither side noticed the presence of another hidden away also observing the battle their body hidden in the shadows of the night revealing only a pair of deep crimson eyes that shined like blood rubies in the sunshine.

"Sit still and just let me shave your head!" Mitsuami ordered in frustration as Usagi avoided another of its charges causing its weapon to slam into an electric poll cracking the heavy reinforced wood, snapping the insulated electricity wires, and causing the entire structure to tip forward barely capable of standing without falling over.

"My head will come off if you shave it with that!" Sailor moon fired back at the Youma.

"What are you doing Mitsuami? Hurry up and get the Silver Crystal" Endymion spoke up from the sideline annoyed.

"This can't be . . . ." the blonde heroine said to herself in sadness even as the Youma came charging again.

"_**Twilight's Cry"**_

The charging warrior of the Dark Kingdom was stopped dead in its tracks by a blazing sphere of crimson energy that slammed into its body the force propelling it ripping up the street behind it bending the Youma's body around it before seeming to collapse in on itself and exploding with a deafening roar kicking up smoke and dust obscuring the target from sight. A moment passed before the sound was finished and the obscuring mist was brushed away by the evening winds revealing the destruction wrought by the mysterious attack.

The road bore a deep gauge from the attacks force and the explosion had seemingly hurled the Youma farther back slamming it into the side of a building its body marred with scrapes, scuffs, and burn marks the shaking of its limbs revealing the true damage that had been done to it but still it found the energy to rise.

"Who did that?" Mitsuami demanded blood flowing from between its lips even as it stalked forward slowly.

"Impressive I thought for sure that attack would obliterate you perhaps I didn't use enough power." A voice answered from the shadows followed by footsteps that drew everyone's attention.

From the shadows walked a young man of fourteen or fifteen with dark brown hair his bangs a little long, pale skin almost like that of albino or someone who simply lacked pigment, and eyes that were the colour of crimson. He was wearing a dark blue breastplate trimmed in silver with a matching shirt beneath it the sleeves loose around his arms, a pair of dark blue slacks along with matching shoes, and finally a blood red cape that flowed behind him clasped to his armour It was the weapon he carried however that truly made him appear fearsome. Two wide curved blades shaped to resemble the feathers of an angel their edges glinting dangerously in the moonlight connected by a black lacquered wooden pole that made its length taller then its master, currently he let it rest against his shoulder as he walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Endymion questioned levelling his gaze on the little interruption to his mission.

"It would appear you already have someone to fight. That suits my tastes just fine." The interloper stated before darting towards Tuxedo Kamen his weapon spinning above his head as he moved to attack.

Raising his cane Tuxedo Kamen intercepted the incoming vertical attack the power behind it jarring his arm and causing him to grit his teeth as he tried to push the younger boy away, which only succeeded in forcing him to duck to avoid a spinning follow-up horizontal slash. Forced on the defensive Endymion was pushed back avoiding a series of quick stabs made by his opponent before having to jump away all together as the teenager swung his unique weapon upwards hoping to split him in two.

The pair continued their deadly dance the emissary of the Dark Kingdom unable to mount a proper offence under the onslaught of speed and agility of his unknown enemy, whose deadly blades whistled as they sliced through the air hungering to bite into his flesh and shed his blood.

"Are you ready then?" Mitsuami questioned seemingly having got back in fighting order while the blonde heroine was distracted by the fight between the two boys raising its weapon threateningly towards Sailor Moon ready to rip her to shreds.

"Stop right there!" four voices called out revealing themselves to be the four remaining Sailor Senshi accompanied by two cats each baring a golden crescent moon marking on their forehead, the female being black in colour and the male white.

"Hmm" Endymion sounded his eyes turning from his fight to look at the latest change in the battle making a critical mistake. An error he was painfully informed of a second later when he felt one the blades of his opponent's weapon bite into his left shoulder.

"_**Fire Soul!"**_

"_**Supreme Thunder!"**_

The twin elemental attacks of flame and electricity spiralled around one another combining as they surged towards the Youma impacting with the oversized electric hair clipper it was using as a weapon and completely destroying it in a loud explosion. Mitsuami already weakened from the unknown one's decimating attack earlier was unprepared for the damage done to it was hurled back by the blast its original right hand emerging from the gauntlet.

"_**Bubble Spray!"**_ with those words a thick and cold mist rolled over the street disorientating the Youma and robbing it of sight in the low visibility. The moment Tuxedo Kamen and his enemy were enshrouded as well the mysterious warrior drew his weapon back ripping it from the man's shoulder in a shower of blood.

"Now, Sailor Moon" Venus called out through the obscuring fog spying the weakened Youma.

"Okay" Usagi replied with a nod lifting her Crescent Moon Wand.

"_**Moon Healing Escalation!" **_

"_**Refresh" **_Mitsuami cried as the magic of the Silver Crystal washed over it causing its form to glow brightly before fading to reveal the forms of Kariko and her employees, who all immediately feel over unconscious in one large heap as the mist cleared away.

"Tuxedo Kamen, you're safe . . . Mamoru-san" Sailor Mars called out a light blush crossing her cheeks at the sight of their ally, who held his right hand over his left shoulder placing pressure on the wound given to him by his enemy moments ago, who stood by impassively his weapon pointing towards the ground diagonally.

"Sailor Mars, he is not the Tuxedo Kamen you know. He is a _**Shitennou**_ of the _**Dark Kingdom**_, Endymion!" Sailor Venus snapped out at her fellow Senshi halting her advance.

"That can't be true . . . it's not true, is it? Please just tell me it's a lie Tuxedo Kamen!" Mars pleaded even as the black cat looked up to watch Usagi's face through it all.

"Roses have thorns . . . You must know that even a Red Rose turns black when exposed to a wintry blast."

"Why?" Mars gasped.

"A Black rose how fitting to empathize with a flower that represents the sorrow of death." the unknown teenager spoke up finally without moving from his spot.

"Are you really going to fight us?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

"I do not enjoy fighting women but I will show no mercy in order to get the Silver Crystal." He answered and took a step forward but the interloper that had injured him blocked his path.

"_**Endymion, withdraw this time," **_a female voice ordered in his mind.

'_What?'_ he thought back in reply.

"_**This is an order from Queen Metallia-sama"**_

"Sailor Senshi it seems your time of death has been postponed." Tuxedo Kamen stated turning as if too leave in a way pleased the battle would not continue with his shoulder still bleeding so badly.

"What?" the five called out even as the other male simply shook his head no one noticing the crimson sparks of energy starting to gather at the downward pointing tip of his weapon.

"Women's friendships are fleeting just like a fragile flower; they fall apart at the slightest breeze. Be careful. Good-bye" he stated and turned to go a black portal opening for him.

"Fool never turn your back to an enemy" lifting his weapon the Sailor Senshi spotted a crimson sphere finish forming just waiting to be fired at the unsuspecting Tuxedo Kamen.

"Endymion, look out!"

"_**Twilight's Cry!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

In Scientific terms, the _**Dark Kingdom**_ is a Dimension of space and time that exists outside and adjacent to our own accessible through a singular nexus point on the Earth's surface or through the use of Portals and Teleportation, supporting a race of intelligent humanoid life forms capable of manifesting uniquely different but wholly destructive abilities. The terrain of this dimension appears to be a mixture of an enclosed system of stone caverns and the architectural designs of Gothic Castles, with the exact size of the Dark kingdom remaining a mystery it also appears to always be wreathed in darkness with very few sources of light.

Such a description however does the true majesty and horror of this place and its people justice. The _**Dark Kingdom**_ itself seems to be mass of twisting tunnels and maze-like hallways that lead to chambers that range from small to expansive in size carved from the stone walls themselves with polished floors that resemble darkly coloured and polished marble. Light seems alien to this place leaving much of it and its denizens wreathed in darkness to only be broken by ominous low-light sources that seem to come from the round instead of the sky. Power is the only thing respected in such a universe and those that lack it congregate around those that do revelling in the safety that can be given through servitude.

Endymion kneeled on one knee at the end of a long rocky walkway that led to what appeared to an enormous womb that contained a black presence surrounded by water held in place by two stone structures one from the floor the other from the ceiling. He was dressed differently now in black armour with gold trim, which also bore metal shoulder and hip guards, black pants, and shoe's with a long sword sheathed at his side, all of which covered the bandages wrapping his wounds from the battle and causing him a seemingly endless pain in his body.

"Why did you tell me to come back?" he asked.

"_**Endymion, I cannot have you die. If you had fought in such a state you would have perished." **_The black presence seemed to vibrate as the words flowed from it.

"That man, who was he?" Endymion had been embarrassed and such an insult to his pride would not stand.

"So the Child that was sleeping in the land of Twilight has awoken to this world of dreams" a new voice spoke up followed by the sound of footsteps drawing near.

The person was male around the age of fourteen with pale albino skin, blood red eyes, and grey hair with a content smile on his face as he stood there dressed in dark blue slacks, a button-up short sleeved uniform shirt, and black shoes. He didn't kneel or even bow politely to the mass of energy before him nor make any move to acknowledge Endymion or his question those eyes swimming with mirth as his hands rested in his pockets, body at ease even in such bleak surroundings.

"_**Tabris, you have observed the battle then?"**_

"Little Shinji, he's wrapped in the sickening glow of the Fallen Queen's power but the beautiful crimson hues of _**Hakumei's**_ aura also blaze within and around him restoring him. It seems that my Otouto is being played as a final piece to stave of inevitability of the game's Checkmate."

"_**Is he a threat?"**_

"He always has been but the war raging for control of his power will leave him frail against the waves."

_**

* * *

**_

Time stood still for a moment after the portal had closed the roar of an explosion fading with the smoke revealing a deep crater burning into the street, where Endymion's body would have been had the blast not been avoided at the last possible second. The Sailor Senshi stared at the young man that had attempted to kill their former ally when his back had turned even as he made a swift motion with his unique weapon causing the blood to flee from its edges leaving the blade glinting with a deadly light provided by the moon hanging above. A gentle wind cause his cape to flutter around him as he turned those eyes on them for a mere instant before lowering his weapon and simply beginning to walk away.

"Why . . . Why did you do that?" the voice of Sailor Moon drifted through the air shattering the silence.

"Those who are so arrogant as to show their back to an enemy deserve no less then such actions." The soft voice replied.

"You could have killed him!" this time it came from the raven haired Sailor Mars anger burning like fire in her eyes.

"That was my intent, Senshi of Mars. He is an enemy and he will share the same fate as the _**Dark Kingdom's**_." his steps never paused as he strode his words cold.

"You came here to kill him." Sailor Mercury spoke with some disbelief trying to understand the man's logic.

"After much thought I have concluded that you Sailor Senshi are useless in this conflict." Those words came with a ceasing of his steps a few yards away from the group.

"What did you just say you bastard?" The growl of the tallest Senshi was one of anger, as she seemed to barely restrain herself from unleashing the powers of Jupiter on him.

"You have not suffered enough in this war, how sad that you cling to innocence when facing a force that wiped your former planets clean. Perhaps you are simply ineffective. A foolish princess unable to do what is best and her court, unwilling to do what must be done." He began walking again dismissing them.

"_**Hakumei no Tenshi**_ . . ." "He stopped and to their shock he turned his head to stare at Senshi of Venus that had whispered those words.

"It's been a long time Minako-hime." The other four looked to the blonde haired beauty whose eyes seemed to bear tears.

"You've actually returned . . . you've come back."

"It was nice to see you as well" with that he kept walk his eyes straight ahead.

"WAIT!"

"Ghosts of the past are only that, phantoms until you give them shape, if you do then you will know where to find me. Good-bye." In a flash of crimson light, he was gone.

_**In Tokyo-3 Shinji Ikari appeared as if nothing had happened and as he move to lay down he was startled by the blaring noise of the Angel Alert siren.**_

_**In Tokyo-2 Minako Aino stared at the reflection in her mirror with a dejected face before turning out the lights and laying down hoping to conjure dreams of a boy with burning crimson eyes, too give shape to the ghosts.**_

_**Neither knew that these phantasms might in fact be sweet lies whispered from the cunning Moon.**_

* * *

Please Read & Review

Author Note 1: Hey folks now that this is out of my system I will return to Legacy, though I will also continue this piece as well if people want me too that is.

Author note 2: Who should Shinji be with? What is the truth of his Memory? Will Rei dawn the Senshi Fuku of Gaea? Your reviews may have a say in that, or I might be just be theatrical not sure it's very late here and the cola has me doing many a strange thing.

Until next time


End file.
